Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic writing device that turns written contents by an operator into electronic data.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic writing device (writing input device) is already known that turns contents written by an operator (user) using a writing instrument into electronic data. According to the prior art, medium to be written (plain paper) is placed on a holding means (stage of a hand-writing input portion). In this state, if the operator performs desired writing on the medium to be written using the writing instrument (electro-magnetic pen), a detection circuit of the hand-writing input portion detects positional information about the writing instrument, and data (added writing data) corresponding to the writing contents on the medium to be written is created based on a plurality of pieces of the positional information. When a writing operation is finished, the data corresponding to the writing contents on the medium to be written is transmitted to and saved in an external storage device (personal computer) via a communication interface.
If the medium to be written is a right and left two-page spread type when the written contents are turned into electronic data as described above, in a case where an operator adds writing on only either one page, or in a case where an operator adds writing on both right and left pages, it is very convenient if the writing contents turned into electronic data can be saved in a page unit intended by the operator, or if the writing contents writing contents turned into electronic data can be automatically saved depending on whether writing in a page unit has been added so as not to forget to save one page while another one page has been saved. However, according to the prior art, consideration was not particularly given to storage processing for each page of the medium to be written in a spread state.